


Come Out, Candy Man

by kciel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciel/pseuds/kciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren met on their first day of college two years ago and have now been dating for almost a year. Though both are open about their relationship to their peers—and for Kylo, his family—Hux isn't so open about his sexuality. In fact, he cut off all ties with his family as soon as he started developing feelings for Kylo Ren and getting involved with his university's gay-straight alliance. However, when his father suddenly moves in next door to Kylo without his knowledge, Hux finds himself in a bit of sticky situation... both literally and figuratively. What will his father think of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up Next to a Stripper

Kylo Ren

"Kylo... Baby..." I heard a soft voice purr in my ear, fingers gently brushing through my hair, "Wake up."

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open, squinting at the bright light that filtered in through the blinds as I stretched my back, hearing the crack of tired bones. I looked over to my side to meet Hux's blue-green eyes as he gazed at me, his ginger hair messy and his pale skin littered with my teeth marks. I pulled him closer to me, burying my face into the crook of his neck and sighing contently as I breathed in his musky scent.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked, his voice hushed as his fingers continued massaging my scalp.

"How could I forget?" I grumbled in a gravelly voice, still only half awake, "It's our first anniversary, and you have to go to work because you're lame."

"It's only for a few hours." He chuckled, his throat rumbling against my skin as he spoke, "Besides, you could always come with me."

I scoffed, pulling away to peer into his face, his expression innocent despite its implication, "And watch a bunch of perverted old men eye you like a piece of candy while you dry hump a pole? No thanks. Besides... I have things I need to do."

He rolled his eyes at me, untangling our legs in order to get up only for me to curl myself around him, trapping his body against mine. He looked unimpressed, "They call me Candy for a reason, you know, and they might stare at me, but when you're there, at least I don't need a bodyguard trailing me the entire time."

"That's because they know not to touch you because your psycho boyfriend will fuck them up." I growled, rolling over to pin him down beneath me.

He didn't bother struggling, choosing instead to smirk up at me with a knowing look, "I doubt they'll have much to do with me tonight anyway, considering all the damn marks you left on me."

"Why do you think I did it?" I whispered seductively as I leaned down to press a kiss to his lips, hearing him let out a soft gasp as I ground my hips into his slightly.

He pulled away from me, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth, "No. You can wait until tonight when I get off of my shift."

I glared down at him with an unimpressed look, my bottom lip poking out in a pout. He wriggled himself free from my hands, pushing me off of him, "Unlike you, I have responsibilities other than tuning a guitar. I have to go back to my dorm soon."

"Or," I began, sounding a tad bit too desperate, "you could stay and just borrow some of my clothes?"

He scoffed, crawling over me to get off of the bed, "I don't need to show up to an alliance meeting smelling like your piss-scented apartment. And we both know your clothes don't fit me."

"But—." I began, only to be cut off.

"Besides, Phasma wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

I let out a huff of annoyance, watching as he stood from the bed and pulled his discarded pants up from the floor, crinkling his nose in disgust at the wrinkles and stains, "It's already bad enough she knows I'm a stripper, no thanks to you. She could have told someone—." 

"But she didn't. You know she wouldn't have anyway." I reminded him, "And don't act as if it's my fault she found out. You're the one leading the double life here. You're so secretive, you haven't even introduced me to your—."

"Ren." He warned, throwing a pointed glare my way.

I bit my tongue, looking down at my hands as I fidgeted with my fingers. I heard him let out a sigh as he walked over to stand in front of me again, his hands cupping both of my cheeks and lifting my gaze upwards towards his face. He leaned down to press a chaste kiss against my lips, thumbs grazing the corners of my mouth as he pulled away again.

"I'm sorry, but it's better if my family didn't know. They wouldn't approve, and I don't think I'm ready to..."

"Come out?"

"...Yeah. Not to them, at least."

I smiled weakly up at him, taking his hand in mine for a moment before releasing him. Reaching for the pack of cigarettes on my nightstand, I gestured to his missing shirt that was hanging on the edge of the bed. Wordlessly, he grabbed it and threw it on along with his other soiled clothes. 

"I'll pick you up tonight." I told him, pulling a cigarette out of the box as I searched for a lighter, "I'll be there early to walk you out. If some guy harasses you like last time, I'll knock out his teeth."

He smirked at that, tossing me a lighter he found in his pocket, "Sounds good. Will we be coming back here?"

"Unless you want to show up somewhere in glitter and hair extensions, yeah."

"Good."


	2. The Good-for-Nothing Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's father lives next door to Kylo Ren and is tired of hearing them through the walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> js, I like to do multiple perspectives, but lately, I've been really loving first-person pov, so whoever's name I put at the beginning of the chapter is whose perspective it is from
> 
> also, quick warning: cursing, and slight mentions of child abuse and homophobia

Brendol Hux

I couldn't sleep. Not here.

I pulled myself up from the shabby mattress on the floor and slowly made my way into the living area, grumbling underneath my breath as I shivered slightly from the cold.

I had only been here for a whopping three and a half weeks, and the entire place was a disaster with boxes littering every corner. My wife and I had gotten a divorce not too long ago, and she had tried to kick me out of the estate almost immediately after. Of course, that lead to a legal argument, in which she unfortunately had the advantage by mentioning my habitual affairs, even going so far as to mention our son—how I was married to another woman when she had birthed him. I had a good lawyer, but hers was better, and I eventually found myself wandering the streets. This shoddy apartment was the only thing I could afford for the time being. 

I looked at the one picture I had of my family hanging on the nearby wall, the piece with my now-ex-wife's smiling face ripped out and most likely in a landfill somewhere by now. All that was left of it were my son and I, my hands gripping his shoulders, his defined features somewhat mirroring my own. His fiery red hair was slicked back, his blue-green eyes looking rather bored as he gazed towards the camera. We wore similar expressions, but he favored his mother in appearance.

I frowned. I hadn't seen him for nearly two years now. He never called or visited, which wasn't much of a surprise. He had always been somewhat of a brat in his teenage years, wearing an attitude the size of mountains. He wore that same attitude the last time I saw him, when we had argued. 

He had wanted to go to an art school, enamored with the hobbies his mother had rubbed off on him—photography, painting, the violin. He wanted to be an artist. It was ridiculous, and I told him that much.

Under normal circumstances, he was rather obedient, but as he grew older, he had grown bolder in nature and he began being somewhat of a rebel. The last time we spoke, he had argued me down about his desired major, and I had had enough of his foolishness. I struck him across the face, something I had done many times before, but the rebellion was still alive this time, and he stormed out, cutting off all ties with me as well as the rest of the family.

Part of me believes that's what had finally set off his mother, more so than the mistresses I had bedded over the years. He had given her a spark of that rebellious nature of his, and like him, she defied me and cut me off at last. 

And here I was. Alone. In this shitty apartment complex next door to some good-for-nothing fag, who kept me up most nights fucking his boyfriend senseless. The walls were thin, and they were loud, and because of this, I unfortunately learned that his lover shared my last name. 

It didn't necessarily surprise me as my surname was rather common in this city, but it was both annoying and uncomfortable to hear him screaming out my name while they were going at it like animals. I had initially tried to tolerate it simply to avoid speaking to my wretched neighbor, but it slowly became more and more unbearable. 

As I crossed the living area and came to face the front door, I swung it open to find my neighbor, Kylo Ren, smoking a cigarette as he leaned against the railing across from his door. He seemed deep in thought, looking out over the early morning city as cars and people rushed to and fro, some off to work, others off to school. I crinkled my nose in disgust as I noticed the claw marks on his bare back. He wore only a pair of sweatpants, his curly black hair tied back into a sloppy bun.

"Ren," I sneered as I leaned against my doorframe, watching as he spun around to face me, breathing out a puff of smoke as he brought his cigarette away from his lips.

He smirked once he saw me, taking on a mockingly cheerful tone as he spoke, "Morning, Bren! Sleep well?"

"You know damn well I didn't." I snarled, narrowing my eyes at him, "Next time put on a god damn muzzle."

He rolled his eyes at that, resembling his father, the infamous Han Solo, as he did so, "Whatever, old man."

"Next time, I will literally file a noise complaint."

"Go ahead. I won't get kicked out. My mom owns the building, and from my understanding, your life is in a bit of a shit storm right now, so not much you can do about it." 

I didn't know what to say, so I merely glared at him until he turned away to continue his smoking, somewhat surprised that he had the audacity to talk back to me so freely like he did. 

My son would have liked him—because I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short, but I have another fic I'm working on, so I'm going back and forth, pls forgive me, but ty for reading. pls leave me feedback so I know whether or not to write more. 
> 
> also follow me on tumblr, same username, kciel.tumblr.com 
> 
> I don't know how to link shit bc i'm old, rip
> 
> my birthday is next month, asjdkjafljdlkjkfjsd, I'M OLD (i'll be 19)
> 
> i'm rambling, but ayyyye *finger guns* ty for your support


	3. I'm Not Cute, I'm Evil, I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Phasma just got through with their gay-straight alliance meeting at university and start posting fliers while discussing Hux and Kylo's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, lots of swearing and horrible jokes bc i'm obsessed with sassmaster hux
> 
> ps, phasma is life
> 
> ok continue

Armitage Hux

"Oh, fuck me." I muttered under my breath as I left the club room, Phasma following suit with a stack of papers in hand.

She smirked at me, noting my aggravation as she matched my pace beside me, "Didn't you get enough of that from your boyfriend last night?"

"Shut up." I snapped, not in the mood for her jokes, "That meeting was terrible. We need some sort of policy where stupid bigots like that write their shitty opinions down on notebook paper and then shove it up their asses."

"Next time, try not showing up with a bunch of hickeys on your neck. Maybe then they'll ease up on you."

"Like they have any room to talk about that kind of shit. That one fuckboy with the Justin-Bieber-wannabe-haircut had way more than I do."

"Yeah, but you know how they are. They're only there because they're forced to be."

I stopped in front of a bulletin board, letting out a long sigh as I turned to face her. She handed me one of the fliers from the stack she was holding, and I took it, reaching in my pocket for the box of tacks so I could stick it to the bulletin.

I was rather pleased with how the fliers had turned out. They weren't as colorful as the fliers we handed out in the past—the ones Mitaka had designed before he transferred schools—but they still caught people's attention when need be. Kylo's band logo was stamped in the top right-hand corner—black and red. I used dark colors this time to complement it, glad we could use his campus-fame to our advantage. The club needed a bit more buzz before it could really take off, and performances from the Knights of Ren had really helped us earn that.

"So, you and Kylo. It's been a year now, right? You guys celebrating?" Phasma spoke up, breaking me away from my thoughts as I turned to look at her.

She now stood at the opposite end of the bulletin board, slapping another flier over one of the older ones, her eyes lingering over the bolded header as she smiled approvingly at the work.

"Unfortunately, I have a shift tonight." I told her, my voice quiet.

I hadn't said much about it to Kylo, but I was actually upset I wouldn't see him much that day. I wasn't one for sentimentality—never really caring for celebrating birthdays or holidays—but our anniversary, especially it being our first, somehow seemed oddly important to me. Perhaps it had something to do with my own family—how my mother always spent her and my father's anniversaries alone—but I didn't like the idea of Kylo being alone today, even if it was for just a few hours.

"That's a bummer, but there's tomorrow, yeah? Are you guys exchanging gifts?"

I scoffed at that, motioning with my hand to head to the next bulletin as I began walking, "He always complains when I buy him anything, even if it's something small. He doesn't like it when I spend money on him."

Once I halted in front of another board, I turned to grab another flier from her only to find her smirking at me once again.

"Really? From my understanding, he's getting you something."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. The most he can afford is a Big Mac. I make more money on a pole than he does with that guitar."

"You sound like your dad."

"Shut up." I snatched a flier from her, shooting her a pointed glare as I pulled another tack out and stuck it to the board, "But still... Maybe I should get him something. Just in case."

"You have to go to the art studio today. Why not paint him something?"

"It would take too long... If I painted him anything, I'd at least want to make it good."

She chuckled, reaching out with her free hand to pinch one of my cheeks, "Look at you, being a sap. That's adorable. I'm sure he'd like anything you give him so long as you just bat your pretty little eyelashes at him."

I swatted her hand away, face slightly flushed with embarrassment, "Stop that. No. He's a little shit. He should be happy if I even decide to get him anything."

She shot me a knowing look as she pulled her hand away, her eyes trailing away from me for a moment as a petite girl walked past, "You say stuff like that, but I've seen your texts. I know you're completely whipped."

"I..." Just as I was about to object, my phone buzzed and I fumbled through my pockets to find it before seeing Kylo's name light up the screen, "Speak of the devil..."

I answered the call quickly, Phasma rolling her eyes as she walked further down the hall. I trailed after her with my phone pressed against my ear, all too aware that this more than likely just proved her point, "Hello?"

It sounded like he was in a crowded area, lots of muffled voices being heard in the background, "Babe. Hey. You're out of your meeting, right?"

"Yeah. Walked out of it like ten minutes ago. Phasma and I are hanging up the fliers now. Why? What's up?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice." I could practically hear the playful smirk he was more than likely wearing—what a dork.

"Also," He began again, clearing his throat, "There's a picture on your phone I need for a project I'm working on, and it's the one I took like... two weeks ago? The one with Phas and Finn."

"Okay... Yeah, I know which one. I'll send you it in a minute. What do you need it for?"

"That's not important. I also forgot to ask you when your shift ends tonight. Kinda need that info if I'm picking you up."

I snorted, rolling my eyes, "Yeah, that'd be smart, genius. It ends about an hour before closing."

"Got it. Okay, well, don't forget to send me that picture. I need it today."

"Okay, okay, okay. I have to go, we still have lots of fliers to pass out."

"Fair enough. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later."

"Can't wait. Bye."

I couldn't help but smile slightly, even as I ended the call. Phasma stared at me, shaking her head but not saying a word, grinning a bit too widely for my liking. 

"Shut up." I breathed out yet again despite her silence, my thoughts still lingering on Kylo as I thought about what to get him. I hadn't even thought to ask him, but even if I had, he would have outright told me not to get him anything—and I didn't like being told what to do.

Sending him the picture he requested, I put my phone back in my pocket, turning towards Phasma to take some of the fliers out of her hands.

"Let's get this over with. I have some shopping to do later and since you want to be a smart ass today, you're helping."

"Cool with me, Boss. Beats reading for intro to government."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted some hux ok bc i'm huxed up, fight me (no not really, ily pls read more)


	4. I'm in Love with a Stripper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy... but with a stripper.
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far tbh
> 
> Special thanks to my good friend Viccy W. for helping me come up with stripper Hux

Kylo Ren

"So, it's been a year. Doesn't seem like it." My mom commented, shuffling through a stack of papers on her desk for God-knows-what, "Seems like just yesterday you brought him home for dinner for the first time."

She spared me a glance then, looking up at me through her reading glasses with wide all-knowing eyes, "You got him something."

She was grinning. I frowned.

"I did."

"It's not a ring, is it? Your father would have a heart attack."

"No." I chuckled at the thought of his reaction if it were.

I turned my attention to the bag I was carrying before, shifting in my seat on the opposite side of her desk to pick it up off the floor. Reaching inside of it, I pulled out a thin silver box and set it on the desk, directing my attention elsewhere as my mother quirked an eyebrow and picked it up tentatively, eyeing me curiously as she did so.

I avoided her eyes, already feeling the blush creeping up the back of my neck as I heard her open it. I focused on the city lights outside her office window, fidgeting with my hands as I braced myself for her reaction. It was awkward—letting people see my romantic side in any way, shape, or form. Nevertheless, I soon heard her let out a quiet gasp, completely enamored with the piece of jewelry inside the box.

"Ben," I groaned at the use of my birth name, "Fine. Kylo—," She corrected herself, "How much did this cost you?"

She held out the locket of the necklace in her palm, admiring the shiny silver heart and the stone of rose quartz embedded in its center.

"Not much. We have a friend from school whose parents own a jewelry place in the city. They take custom orders for necklaces and bracelets, and that piece in particular they named after Hux a couple of years ago because it was inspired by one of his paintings. They gave me a really good price for it since I told them it was actually for him."

"Well... It's beautiful. I'm sure he'll adore it... after he scolds you for wasting all your money on him." She smirked at me, about to place the locket back in the box before I stopped her short.

"But wait—there's more." I smiled at my own joke, watching as my mom rolled her eyes at me before giving me an expectant look, "Open it."

She did as I told her, opening the locket with a gentle click, her lips slowly forming a warm smile as she looked fondly at the two pictures it held inside, "I remember you showing me the first one when you first told me about him. I'm surprised you still have it. You don't usually hold on to things for very long. But I don't recognize the other one—must be more recent."

"It is. I took it on Hux's phone about two weeks ago. He had had some of his work featured in an art gallery recently, and we were celebrating. That girl—," I pointed at Phasma's grinning face, "—is the one who helped me get this necklace."

She nodded as I spoke, smile still present on her lips, "It's a good picture. He looks nice when he smiles. And he looks damn good in a suit. You should keep that in mind when you finally propose."

I groaned, covering my face in embarrassment, "Mom!"

"I know, I know. That will come after college, blah, blah, blah." She grumbled, gently placing the locket back in its casing, "Either way, he'll love it. I know he will because I've seen the way he looks at you, as if you could do no wrong in his eyes."

I scoffed at that, leaning across the desk to grab the box, "I could do everything wrong."

Once I stuffed the box back in my bag, I looked up to meet my mother's hard stare, immediately freezing as if I was a teenager that had been caught in the middle of some juvenile act.

"That boy loves you," She told me, her tone low and serious, "This is the longest relationship you've had, and I firmly believe it was built to last. Don't talk down about yourself. Even when you two were just friends and arguing all the time, he looked at you as if you could kill a man and he would help you bury him."

"Well..." I began carefully, unsure of how to respond, "That went down a dark path really fast."

"But it's true." She smiled warmly at me, reaching across the desk to touch my hand reassuringly, "He's already seen the worst and the best of you, Ben, and he's still here. Just do the same for him, and don't doubt yourself."

Too taken aback by her words to actually correct her on my name, I just sat there dumbfounded and regarded her for a few speechless moments before finally uttering a quiet, "...Thanks, Mom."

Still smiling, she released my hand and directed her attention to the clock on the wall, gesturing with her hand at the time, "It's almost midnight. I need to go before I pass out on my desk again." She yawned as if to emphasize her point.

"If you keep working at this rate, you'll get sick. Go home and get some rest before I tell Dad and Uncle Chewie to put you under house arrest."

"You know I'll just sneak out the window like you and Rey used to do in high school. Besides, didn't you say you had to pick up a friend tonight?"

"Not until one."

"Yeah, but Liberty Avenue is on the other side of town. With the traffic here at night, it will easily take you 45 minutes to get there."

"I guess you're right. I'll leave since it's clear I'm not wanted here." I gasped dramatically, standing from my seat and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Damn right," She laughed, "I'm too old to deal with you this late nowadays. Let me know if Hux likes the gift. Maybe we can have a family dinner or something next week as a late celebration." 

"We'll see. I'll call you tomorrow. See you later."

"Bye, son."

I spun around and made my way towards the door, entering into the dimly lit corridor. The sound of my footsteps echoed throughout the large empty hall as I marched past a few of the night shift's offices, the only other noises to be heard that of the constant typing coming from within the many identical doors. As I neared the exit, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, my hand immediately darting down to grab it.

[From Hux<3:  
I let the bouncer know you were coming. Just walk on in, you know the area I work. ;P]

Reading over the text, I rolled my eyes, pushing open the front door with my hip as I typed out a response.

[To Hux<3:  
I'm on my way. You better hope that those men don't bother me. I hate your job.]

I imagined him smirking to himself as he read over my text. After all, it was no secret that he took pleasure in my jealousy, despite it being infuriating on my part.

Regardless, I pocketed my phone and leapt down the short staircase leading to the sidewalk. Walking a little ways down the pavement, I found my car parked near a curb as I pulled out my keys. With the click of a button, the car unlocked and I opened one of the back doors to throw my bag inside. Slamming the door shut, I circled around the back to the driver's side, crawling into my seat and inserting the key into the ignition. Once the engine roared to life, I eased out of the parking spot into traffic and began the 45-minute drive to Liberty Avenue.

Once I arrived, I quickly took the first parking spot I found, knowing well the business this area attracted on Friday nights. Locking the car as I got out, I fed the meter and made my way past the various gay bars and drunken crowds towards the club near the other end of the sidewalk, the bouncer immediately recognizing me and gesturing for me to enter.

Upon entry, I was overwhelmed by the stench of sweat and alcohol, the room dimly lit with pink-colored lights. Making my way over to where the stage was, I instantly spotted Hux—or rather Candy—working his hips on the center pole as glitter fell from the ceiling; a song by Aqua played as he danced.

He was almost unrecognizable between the glitter and drag, a total contrast from how he usually looked outside of the joint but still hot nonetheless. He had in curled hair extensions that reached his shoulders—some of the ginger curls dyed with pink and blue—and his face was covered in makeup that helped define his sharp facial features, along with some well applied eyeliner and mascara. He looked even taller than usual in the sparkling silver heels he wore, but his slim body appeared more delicate and feminine thanks to the revealing lingerie that clothed him—a light pink see-through crop-top and a matching pink thong, the straps stuffed with cash.

He seemed to notice me for a moment, smiling in my direction before going on with his routine, eliciting a few hoots and hollers from the men watching him. Once the song ended, he strutted backstage and soon came out of a door labeled "VIP" to the common lounge area, where I was. He smirked as he approached me, making me suck in a sharp breath as I struggled to avert my eyes from his hips.

"Miss me?" He grinned mischievously, his hands trailing down my shoulders to my chest.

"Desperately." I smirked, my hands drifting down to encircle his waist as I pulled him closer, "No more heels?"

"I figured you wouldn't want me to look freakishly tall next to you, and they really fucking hurt, so I took them off and opted for my sneakers instead."

"You couldn't have changed the rest of your clothes?"

"I could have... but it's more fun watching you get worked up over it."

"Cocky little shit." I muttered, letting go of him for a moment to take off my coat, "Just admit it. You want an excuse to wear my clothes." I draped it around his shoulders, watching as the length of it fell down to the tops of his thighs.

"Hmm... Maybe." He pulled it tighter around himself before clinging onto my arm, "But why would I admit that to you? Let's go."

With a groan of mock annoyance, we walked outside into the cool night air arm-in-arm, the sounds of cars and people passing by filling our ears.

I felt Hux tug at my arm to grab my attention and as I turned to look at him, I felt a hand come up to caress my face, his lips suddenly against mine—warm and soft. Once he pulled away, I noticed he was blushing furiously.

"I—um—I've been wanting to do that all day... Stop looking so surprised."

I couldn't help but smile at that, pulling him closer to me as we navigated through the crowds to my car. Once I unlocked it, we both crawled inside, Hux immediately beginning to dig through the small backpack he had been carrying as I put the key in the ignition. Suddenly, his hand jutted out in front of my face, holding a CD in its grasp.

"What is that?" I asked, unsure of what exactly I was looking at as the disk was blank.

"You like music, so I made you a CD." He explained, biting his lip nervously before he continued, "It's filled with songs that make me think of you... So you should listen to it."

Wordlessly, I took the disk from him and popped it into the CD-player, curious about what would start playing if I did.

Undisclosed Desires by Muse began playing, and I smiled widely, remembering I had introduced him to this song long ago when we had first met as freshmen; now Muse was one of Hux's favorite bands.

"I love you." I told him, leaning over the console to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too." He whispered, his eyes downcast as he smiled, "But I got you something else too."

"Oh?" This surprised me.

"You'll have to wait until we get to the apartment though."

"Such a tease."

"That's my job."

"Touché, pussycat."

And then we were off to my apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hux stripped to is CandyMan by Aqua.
> 
> Me and Viccy both agree that Hux would be a Muse fan. ALSO IF NOBODY GETS THE TOUCHE PUSSYCAT LINE PLS WATCH THIS IS WHERE I LEAVE YOU BC ADAM DRIVER'S CHARACTER IN IT GIVES ME LIFE.
> 
> leave me comments I love that shit ok


	5. You're an Angel Dressed in Drag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter is literally a quote from it lmao  
> also, this chapter is multi-perspective, so it starts off as kylo's and then shifts to hux's, but don't worry, obvi I put the names above their parts so you wouldn't get confused
> 
> quick warning, smut ahead. really shit smut, but still smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> lololol it's like 3:30 am, this is what my life has become
> 
> ...I love it tho, ngl

Kylo Ren

"We're here!" I chirped as I parked the car outside of the shoddy-looking apartment complex, turning to face Hux, who was now wearing my coat on backwards, his shoes left abandoned in the floorboard.

"Good, I need to get this makeup off my face." He groaned, pushing his door open and pausing to adjust the coat wrapped around him so that it covered his body well enough before he got out. Once satisfied, he hoisted himself up out of his seat and reached down to grab his bag and shoes from the floor.

"Such a diva," I scoffed, pushing my own door open and getting out of my seat, glancing over the top of the car to meet Hux's unimpressed gaze. Letting out a quiet chuckle, I walked over to his side of the car and opened the door to the backseat, pulling my bag up from the floorboard.

Once all the doors were shut, I locked them and turned to face Hux yet again, gesturing for him to go first. He rolled his eyes, a knowing look on his face, "You're making me go up first just so you can look at my ass again, aren't you?"

I grinned evilly, always guilty as charged. He rolled his eyes at me again, trudging towards the stairwell with me following suit, his long legs glowing white beneath the fluorescent lights of the building. 

 

Armitage Hux

I bit my lip nervously, watching as a frustrated Kylo jostled his keys in the old lock of his apartment door until it finally sounded a click. Eyes lit up with triumph, he swung the door open and marched inside with me not far behind.

Closing the door behind me, I continued watching him as he casually strode down the short hallway towards the several light switches on the opposite end, where the small corridor met the entrance to the carpeted living area. I felt the nerve-wracking flutter of butterflies in my stomach as he outstretched his hand to flick on the lights, biting my lip even harder than before and most likely getting a bit of my bright lipstick on my teeth. 

When the lights flickered on and casted the room in the dim glow of a single lightbulb hanging down from the white ceiling, Kylo's posture immediately stiffened with surprise as his eyes settled on the one out-of-place object in the room. I came to stand beside him, eager to see his expression. 

His eyes were wide, hazel eyes glistening like an excited child's. His full lips quivered and quirked up slightly as if wanting to smile but unable to from the shock. He almost looked as if he wanted to cry—something not uncommon as he was extremely overemotional at times.

There, in the middle of the living room, stood a sleek black guitar perched on its stand—a perfect replica of rock legend Anakin Skywalker's own guitar, the man and grandfather that had first taught Kylo how to play before tragically passing away just weeks after we first met. On its warlock-body was a single sticker of a band logo with an old signature scribbled out in silver sharpie that I was certain Kylo was well familiar with, often bragging to his bandmates about how he would sign autographs with the very same pen his grandfather used.

"Do you like it?" I asked tentatively, my nerves growing all that more frantic the longer he chose to stay silent. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he had when he was overwhelmed. Letting out a long shaky sigh, he finally turned to face me, eyes glossy with unshed tears. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to his chest, holding me there for a few moments where I could hear his heart beating. 

Eventually, I felt his hand caress my jaw, tilting my head back so that I was looking up at him. His hazel eyes met my blue ones, and we simply gazed at each other as we often did—his eyes always holding that mesmerizing sparkle I never quite fully understood. His thumb ghosted over my lips and I let my eyes flutter shut, his lips soon pressed against mine—gentle and soft.

When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead against mine, grinning widely.

"You're an angel in drag." He giggled, making me lightly slap his chest, "But seriously... Don't plan on getting rid of me any time soon. I meant what I said a month ago. One day, when school is over, I will marry you."

I felt a blush creeping up my neck as I listened to him, "And what if I said no to that?"

"You wouldn't." He said matter-of-factly, "But hypothetically speaking, I'd just make you fall in love with me all over again. Remember when we first started dating?"

"What of it?"

His grin grew wider as he pulled away from me, shuffling through the bag he had carried in until he pulled out a thin silver box. I quirked up a curious eyebrow as he handed it to me, his eyes once again glistening with excitement. 

Opening the box, I found a familiar piece of jewelry—the locket inspired by "The Illegitimate Maiden," a portrait I painted of my mother long ago. I plucked it out of the box, only ever being able to see it in pictures before, my father never letting me actually own one. He had always said jewelry was for women—even when he begrudgingly paid for my high school class ring.

The silver exterior felt cool on my skin, the piece of rose quartz in the center resembling the color of my mother's gown in my portrait of her. Clicking the locket open, I felt suddenly overwhelmed by the pictures I found inside, my hand coming up to cover my mouth as I tried desperately to fight off the emotions I was feeling to no avail. Nobody had ever given me something so special before.

On the left side, there was a picture of Kylo and I from the earlier days of our relationship at a pride festival, sporting matching t-shirts to show support for our university's gay-straight alliance. Kylo stood behind me, chest pressed against my back with his chin resting on my shoulder, arms wrapped around my waist. My hands rested on top of his, both of us cheezing at the camera with matching flower crowns perched atop our heads, slight sunburns on our faces. 

The second picture was the one I had sent him earlier that day, a more recent photo Kylo had taken with my phone at a sushi bar we had went to after my artwork was included in a major art gallery and later auctioned off. Phasma, Finn, Kylo, and I were all scrunched together trying to fit into the photo, all of us dressed to the nines. Phasma and Finn stood in the background shooting finger guns at the camera while I stood blushing and smiling with Kylo by my side as he kissed my cheek sweetly, his outstretched hand snapping the photo.

Clicking it shut before I became as emotional as him, I looked at the exterior again, eyes widening once I fully registered what I was holding, "Wait. How much did this cost you? You're an intern, and you don't make much from gigs—."

He groaned, clamping a hand over my mouth before I could continue any further, "My mom said you would do that. It doesn't matter how much it was. Let me spoil you sometimes, okay?"

I nodded my head slowly, pulling his hand away from my mouth, "Well then, do I have permission to spoil you a bit?"

He bit his lip, looking me up and down, "Shower?"

"Deal."

Setting our stuff aside, we both fled towards the bathroom. I immediately got to work removing my hair extensions and makeup as Kylo got the water running and retrieved a few towels from a closet. Soon, we both stripped down and found ourselves beneath the warm stream of the water, my arms pinned against the tiled walls as Kylo pressed his slick wet body against mine, kissing me hungrily.

Our cocks brushed against each other as his hips ground against mine, his lips drifting lower down my jawline to my neck, stopping on the occasion to bite or suck on the sensitive skin.

One of his large hands dipped between us, wrapping around both of our cocks and stroking slowly, eliciting a sharp gasp from me as I leaned my head back against the wall. As he quickened his pace, the both of us began panting heavily, hips occasionally bucking into his hand with the desperate need for release—until he suddenly let go.

He lifted up one of my legs, a teasing finger circling my hole. I bit my lip in anticipation, looking up at him through hooded eyes, admiring the same features I had come to know so well. He was looking at me too, watching my reactions carefully as he pushed his finger inside of me, making me let out a sultry moan as I clung to him. He soon added another, scissoring his fingers inside of me to make sure I was good and stretched, letting out a quiet hiss as I already began digging my nails into his shoulders. After he added a third, I was whimpering, desperately craving more as I fucked myself against his fingers. Once he withdrew them, I let out a quiet whine, my grip on his strong shoulders growing tighter as he lifted me up in the air, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I reached one of my hands down to line up his cock with my hole as he pressed my back against the wall.

Forehead pressed against mine, his voice came out low and husky as he spoke, "Are you sure you want to do this without lube? I don't want to hurt you."

I bit my lip, unsure if I'd be able to handle the pain or not but also too stubborn to not at least try. Despite my better judgment, I found myself pressing the head of his cock against my hole impatiently, hissing quietly as I took in the first inch of him. My eyes were clenched shut as he remained completely still inside of me, letting me adjust to the intrusion. Once I nodded, he went in further, stopping occasionally to let me adjust more until he was completely inside of me.

The initial stinging sensation was almost nonexistent once he was completely inside, his thrusts slow and gentle so as not to overwhelm me. As he grew faster, I let my teeth sink into his shoulder, leaving marks much similar to the ones he had left on me the night prior.

Both of us were moaning the other's name rather vocally, and for a moment, I worried we would bother one of the neighbors with the noise, but the brief thought soon left me once Kylo repeatedly hit my sweet spot, making me cry out in ecstasy. I let my hand travel down to stroke myself in time with his thrusts the two pleasurable sensations becoming almost too much to bear at the same time. 

I couldn't take it any longer and soon came across the both of our abdomens, riding out the shocks of my orgasm on Kylo's cock until he, too, came—albeit inside of me. Once the two of us came down from our high, he pulled himself out of me and let me down, my wobbly legs almost buckling in on me before he caught me, his come dripping down my inner thighs.

"Happy Anniversary..." I whispered tiredly against his chest, the both of us still panting breathlessly from having made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter while it lasts bc the next one is going to be a raging shit storm


	6. My Neighbor is Fucking my Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the real shit will happen in the next chapter but this is defs the climax
> 
> warning: homophobic slurs and slight implication of child abuse

Brendol Hux

Unsurprisingly, I could not get a wink of sleep that night, no thanks to the dreaded Kylo Ren, who undoubtedly made it his primary goal in life to force me into an endless stream of insomnia. I could hear the girlish moans crying out Ren's name in ecstasy loud and clear through the paper-thin walls, followed by his own cries of pleasure, calling out that familiar name and leaving me to wonder which of the many Huxes in this city would be so desperate as to go to bed with Kylo Ren. I wondered briefly if they could have been related to me—perhaps a distant cousin. 

Then, my eyes wandered over to the photo on the wall again, the bored, sullen expression of my only son gazing back at me. It was an expression he often wore when we were still a family, a pair of relentless blue-green eyes—the perfect mixture of his mother and I's—fixed forever staring with an unimpressed look. I hated it.

I remembered the time when I divorced my first wife to marry his mother. He had lived the first four years of his life without me—for the most part—and already, dressed in his little tux with the wedding bands in his small chubby hands, he regarded me with an impassiveness that told me he thought of me as nothing more than a simple sperm donor, as if he knew in that moment that mere years in the future our "family" would be nothing more than an empty estate and memories lingering in its dark hallways—abandoned by the boy who could no longer be found.

I wondered if he still wore that expression or if he smiled like he did when his mother first taught him to paint. I wondered if he ever called her—close as they were—or if he even had a way to do so. Did he have a roof over his head? A job? Did he go to an art school like he had wanted to? Was he even still alive? What if he was dead—stabbed and tossed in a ditch somewhere? What happened to him? Would I see him again? And, if I did, would we have another fight? What would he be like if I saw him again today?

Thoughts of where he was, how he was, who he was kept swirling around in my mind like a hurricane—thoughts that hadn't come to mind for over two years. Then, I thought about the name—the mysterious Hux in Ren's room—and I thought of my son and his nonexistent love life in high school, and his lack of interest in women. I thought of his paintings—the pretty women in ball gowns and wedding dresses later morphed into men dancing with invisible partners. I thought of how he avoided other people like the plague, his only companion a rather butch girl he met in his art class. I thought of the way I degraded him, calling him by a girl's name until he cried frustrated tears—one day causing him to go so far as to punch a hole in one of his precious canvases, half of a man's face destroyed by its creator, a sort of artistic symbol to represent our rocky relationship. 

Wordlessly, I stood from my spot on the floor, still eyeing the photo of my son as my thoughts drifted over to Kylo Ren—the total opposite of Armitage yet somehow still very similar. Perhaps this was the reason I disliked him. But thinking back to the men in the paintings, I came to the rather disgusting realization that Ren bore a strange resemblance to them—not exactly but the main features were very there, a tall man with broad shoulders and long dark hair. And with that realization in mind, I finally tore my eyes away from the son I no longer knew and braced myself. 

The noises had long stopped by now and the early morning sunshine was peaking in through the window, streaks of orange and purple painted across the sky. Without a second thought, I stepped out into the cool morning air, my bare feet touching the cold stone path. I found myself staring at the door to my wretched neighbor's apartment, debating on whether or not to knock, when suddenly the door swung open, and I was met with two familiar faces.

Two pairs of wide eyes greeted me, one of them nearly matching my own. My son stood before me in ill-fitting clothes—most likely Ren's—and regarded me with what wasn't impassiveness but shock, an expression I had only seen once before when I first struck him across the face. He had grown taller, I noted, by at least a couple of inches, but what really caught my attention was Ren's arm looped comfortably around his hip.

"Father," I hadn't heard him speak for over two years; it caught me off guard, "What are you doing here?"

Ren looked just as surprised as he did, immediately dropping his arm back down to his side as if I hadn't just seen it around my son's waist, as if I hadn't just heard him fucking my son senseless through the walls a few hours ago. I felt an inexplicable anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach, a dizzying anger that made me point an accusing finger at my son once my feared theory had been proven correct.

"I always knew you were a fag," I hissed at him, "That must be the real reason you ran away—to have butt sex with your little boyfriend here."

Ren's eyes seemed to darken at that and he looked as if he were about to say something, when Armitage placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook his head, as if he already knew what he was thinking. Clearing his throat, Armitage sent a spine tingling glare my way, his eye suddenly a crystal clear blue, resembling two blue flames.

He scoffed at my words, looking like a defiant teenage boy all over again, "I didn't even know Kylo until I started school, nor was I even dating back then. I left, simply put, because you were an asshole. And I really don't see how you have the audacity to criticize my relationship just because it's with a man, when you've probably never had a stable relationship in your lifetime—."

Slap. 

I got to see that look of shock again, one almost as similar as the first time I struck my son.

Only this time, it wasn't from Armitage. The look of shock was from Kylo Ren, a look that soon morphed into one of anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was short but i got really into writing this chapter bc of all the details i added to hux's past lmao. i'm huxed up tbh.
> 
> but tell me, what are your thoughts on brendol and kylo, especially after brendol hitting army? what do you think kylo's response will be and how do you think the two huxes will react to it? leave comments!! <3


	7. This Means War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you won't get confused, this chapter is literally the last chapter but from Kylo's pov, so it takes place a bit before Brendol shows up. 
> 
> there are still homophobic slurs present here and whatnot, also that small indication of child abuse, so [insert warning here]
> 
> here we have a bit of tender and affectionate hux as well as overprotective kylo and just a tad bit of sleepy delirious kylo, so yesss, enjoy my precious beans
> 
> bonus points to whoevers spots the Queer as Folk reference in here, stick around to see the notes at the end pls

Kylo Ren

Hux was secretly very affectionate. This was a surprising fact I found out within the first two weeks of dating him. Not that I really complained. I loved that he always had to be touching me, as if he thought I would disappear the next moment if he wasn't. 

His fingers were always buried in my hair, twirling around the strands and making me purr like a cat. Hux liked cats. Maybe we would have a cat one day.

What if he liked the cat more than me?

"Babe..." I heard a soft voice groan, a breathy chuckle following suit, "You're talking in your sleep again."

My heavy eyelids fluttered open, meeting a pair of hazy blue-green orbs peering up at me curiously, slightly red from lack of sleep. Hux was pressed close to my chest, our bare legs tangled beneath the sheets. His skin was still slightly flushed, new marks bruising alongside the old ones on his neck and chest, his hair still damp from the shower. The room around us was cold, but his naked body felt warm against mine.

I let out a content hum as he continued petting my hair, my eyes nearly falling shut again until he pulled his hands away and let them settle on my chest. He stared at me for a few moments before resting his head in its place close to my shoulder, and I snaked my arms around him, my fingers tracing little circles near the middle of his back.

We were quiet for a while, but I didn't let myself fall back asleep. Instead, I watched the sunrise through the blinds of the window, observing the sky as light peaked over the horizon and painted the dark with shades of orange and purple. Hux stirred slightly against me, and I let go of him for a moment so he could turn and look out the window as well. I couldn't see his face, but I knew exactly what it would look like in that moment―bright eyes, with a fixed impassiveness that held more depth than anyone could imagine. 

He turned back to look at me again, staring at me just as he did before, his eyes dark and sparkly as his back blocked some of the sunlight filtering in through the window.

"I want to paint you one day." He said suddenly, his voice quiet and slightly uneven, sounding somewhat embarrassed. 

I quirked up an eyebrow, a bit surprised, "Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Why's that?"

His eyes trailed over my body, lingering once he caught my gaze, his face flushed a light pink as he stumbled over his words, "You just... I don't know... The way the light is hitting you right now... You look so..."

He looked as if he were in a daze, unable to phrase his words properly. It reminded me a lot of our first few dates―an awkward Hux incapable of giving a compliment for the life of him. I grinned at the memories. 

"Let's go get coffee." I said out of the blue, my grin only growing wider once I saw the confused look on Hux's face.

"Coffee?" He repeated slowly, "It's like six in the morning on a Saturday, and you want us to get up and go get coffee...?"

"Why not?" I sat up, stretching my arms above my head, "We're obviously not going back to sleep any time soon, and we both look like hell. Coffee seems like a good thing to have right about now."

He knitted his brows together, watching me as I stretched, "But all I have are my work clothes..."

"Borrow mine. No one will see."

"But―."

"If someone sees us, I'll shut them up."

Silence.

"...Fine." He finally relented, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips, "But I'm paying."

I shot him a glare at that but said nothing, letting out an annoyed huff.

Chuckling, he crawled past me to get off of the bed and headed towards my closet, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering from the chill of the room. Swinging the closet door open, he stepped into the darkness and soon came back out with a dark navy blue sweater and a pair of black jeans in his hands. Laying out the clothes on the edge of the bed, he exited the room―most likely to retrieve his backpack. 

Once he left, I stood up from the bed and stretched a bit more, slowly making my way across the room to the closet. I grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawers inside and snatched a random t-shirt and pair of pants off of the hangers, tugging them on without a second thought.

When I spun back around, I spotted Hux near the foot of the bed again, backpack sitting by his foot as he pulled on a pair of boxers he presumably produced from his bag. I shook my head, knowing well he probably still had his other clothes from the day before―always creating excuses to wear my clothes whenever the situation permitted it. I smirked but said nothing as I watched him finish dressing.

"Ready to go, Princess?" I asked him, my smirk growing bigger as he turned around to glare at me.

"I haven't even done my hair or anything yet."

"Neither have I. Suck it up. You look cute when your hair is messy anyway." I told him, grinning widely as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You're a pain in the ass, Solo." He sighed, exasperated.

I visibly cringed at the use of my old name, "Please stop calling me that. I don't want to deal with that stupid Kanjiklub place calling me up again."

"It's just me in here, Benny-boy. Chill." He smirked, brushing past me to walk out of the room.

I rolled my eyes, following him out. Quickly grabbing my keys off of the hook on the wall, I found Hux waiting for me in the small corridor, his sneakers already on his feet.

I let my eyes rake over his body appreciatively for a moment, loving the way my sweater hung loose on him, the pale skin around his collar bone exposed and showing off the marks I had left on him. He was still wearing a smirk on his face as he caught me staring, but he stayed silent, watching me as I slipped on my shoes and came to stand beside him, my arm coming to rest in its usual spot around his waist. 

"Did you get any sleep at all?" I asked him, frowning a little as I peered into his face, "Your eyes are practically bloodshot."

He looked away from me then, his smirk disappearing as he answered in a small voice, "I left my pills at home by mistake."

"Oh." I breathed out, unsure of how exactly to respond, "Do you want to pick them up? I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind bringing them down if you don't want to be seen dressed like that..."

"We can." He said, still avoiding my eyes as he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth out of nervous habit, "I suddenly don't mind if someone sees." 

"Really? Are you sure? I don't mind―."

"Kylo, it's fine. We've been together for a year now. I'm not ashamed of that."

He looked at me this time. His eyes looked glossy―a crystal clear blue filled with certainty. 

I couldn't help but to smile at that, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, "If you say so. But don't force yourself to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I know this whole 'being open' thing isn't easy for you. Especially around friends and family. It's a hell of a lot easier when you're just Candy, I'm sure." 

His smirk returned, curling the corner of his lips playfully, "I'm only Candy to my clients, so of course it's easier, but I'll have to get over it eventually. Especially if I want us to make it to the second year." 

A warm smile still plastered on my face, I pulled him close to my side and led him towards the door, "We'll go pick up your meds after coffee. I feel like I'll drop dead without some caffeine in my system, and I'm sure you don't feel any better, judging by your eyes."

As I swung the door open, I nearly jumped a few feet back, startled by the figure of a man standing directly outside my doorway. My neighbor, Brendol, stood before us, looking as equally as stunned as we did. However, Hux looked the most shocked out of all of us, his eyes suddenly the size of saucers.

"Father," Hux spoke up, my eyes going impossibly wide as I looked back and forth between the two, suddenly all too aware of their physical similarities, "What are you doing here?"

There were a few seconds of tense silence then, the two of them staring at each other with unreadable expressions as they examined each other for the first time in a long while. Realizing Brendol's eyes were on my arm, which was still fastened around Hux's waist, I dropped it back down to my side almost instantly, watching as the old man's stoic face suddenly twisted into a disgusted sneer, an accusatory finger pointed directly at Hux's face.

"I always knew you were a fag," He hissed with venom, a sudden urge to break his hand dancing in the back of my mind as he spoke, "That must be the real reason you ran away―to have butt sex with your little boyfriend here."

As I stepped forward with the full intention to tell the fucker to piss off (and possibly push him over the railing if Hux would permit it), Hux's hand rested firmly on my shoulder, stopping me in my tracks. Begrudgingly, I stayed put, watching Hux carefully as he took a step forward as well to stand beside me, defiant expression present on his face as if this was just another club meeting with an unruly homophobe in the room. 

He scoffed at Brendol as if he were anybody else―not his father―and looked him dead in the eye as he spoke in that familiar cool tone that I admired, spine-tingling glare ever present on his stern face, "I didn't even know Kylo until I started school, nor was I even dating back then. I left, simply put, because you were an asshole. And I really don't see how you have the audacity to criticize my relationship just because it's with a man, when you've probably never had a stable relationship in your lifetime―."

Slap.

Brendol slapped Hux across the face, a fresh red mark left on his cheek. 

"You bastard...!" I growled, my body tense with anger as I took a step forward again, ready to attack, only to have Hux's hand reach out to grab mine.

His other hand cupped the area of his face where his father had hit him, but his eyes held no sign of being affected by it―just expectation, like this was normal for him. The thought of it made me absolutely sick.

Warily, he tried to pull me back inside, but I refused to go, instead choosing to stand as a protective barrier between him and Brendol. When I wouldn't budge, he squeezed my hand gently, as if I was the one who needed reassurance in this situation, a small sigh tumbling past his lips as he let out a shaky exhale, "Kylo... It's okay. He can hit me all he wants, but at the end of the day, I'll still just be his gay faggot son."

Both of us were glaring at Brendol now, another neighbor from down the hall regarding us awkwardly as he walked by to reach the stairwell. Brendol returned our glare with equal ferocity, his eyes flickering back and forth between Hux and me―his eyes undeserving of matching his son's in the slightest. 

I decided to break the silence this time, my words practically spat out in a threatening snarl, "If I ever catch you speaking that way to MY boyfriend again, I will have my mother evict you from your apartment, and if I ever hear of you so much as laying a hand on him again, I swear to whatever supreme being is out there that I will literally break your fucking fingers. I don't give a shit if you're his father, I will go to jail defending him from the likes of you if I have to. Do you understand me?"

And with that being said, he looked between the two of us once more before reluctantly averting his gaze with a scoff, spinning around to walk away, retreating―but not without a few more distressing words directed towards his son in a low menacing voice, "Just wait until your mother hears about this..." 

When I looked at Hux again after his father had gone, the high and mighty Hux I knew had vanished and in his place was a frightened child. His eyes were wide, completely mortified by his father's words, and he looked as if he were about to cry. Wordlessly, I took him into my arms, his hands clutching onto my shirt for dear life as he cried silent tears into my shoulder. 

In that moment, I felt my heart shatter, and I declared war on Brendol Hux―honestly considering planting weed in his apartment, "thinking like a real Solo" as my own father would have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor bby hux, i'm so sorry I feed off your angst
> 
> i really tried to play up the contrast in brendol and kylo's different thoughts about hux, how kylo's are more romanticized and positive and brendol's are more negative and kinda dark
> 
> but yeah. in case none of you caught the thing about the pills, hux suffers depression (something my good friend Viccy W. suggested)
> 
> and also, me and her, are in the process of creating a playlist for this, so let me know if any of you would be interested in listening to it or if you have any song suggestions.
> 
> oh, and why do you guys think hux cried in the end there? do you think kylo's response to brendol was appropriate? what part of this chapter did you like, etc.? leave me comments on what you think so my fic will live another day. 
> 
> i plan to start on another fic soon that i won't elaborate much on until i get the first part of it written, but i'll definitely let you guys know when i'm posting it if you guys are interested! thank you for reading<3


	8. My Emo Boyfriend is a Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally a lot longer, but as I couldn't find a way to properly transition between scenes, I will be dividing it into 2-3 parts, depending. I'm still stuck on what I'm doing with the last scene in this part, but it definitely looks like each one will be from hux's perspective, so yeah. enjoy the fluff and slight angst!

Armitage Hux

In the beginning, being with Kylo was much like waking up from a never ending nightmare and falling back asleep to be met with a pleasant dream―a much needed relief until slowly my initial fright settled down and I was able to fully appreciate the experience. My family, on the other hand, was that nightmare, always haunting my dreams with terrible memories.

My father was a big part of it, constantly screaming at me for how useless I was or throwing things at me when he considered me too unruly to be dealt with in the past. My mother, however, was the worst.

She wasn't abusive like my father. She never laid a hand on me. In fact, she was the total opposite of him―so careful and tender, and understanding. She had taught me everything I knew about painting―from how to hold the brushes to how to mix the colors. Together, we'd make masterpieces, and she would praise my work when I chose to start painting on my own. She was always very supportive of me. 

But she was also weak, and that's what made her worse than my father. She'd see firsthand what he would do to me, and yet she did nothing of the sort to stop him, no matter how much she cooed in my ear about how very precious I was to her, no matter how much she'd promise me things would get better. Her words steadily grew emptier as I grew older, and slowly I began to notice the robotic nature of her paintings―no trace of my mother, just some submissive creature that pretended to be an artist and watched as her son got beaten for not making a perfect score on an exam. 

The portrait I painted of her so long ago―the one the locket Kylo had given me was based off of―was the only thing left of the mother I knew, the one who would promise me the world and deliver it with something as simple as a paintbrush. 

But when I heard Kylo's music for the first time, the first note that escaped from his lips made my heart skip a beat in a familiar way, the melody so intoxicating that the high it caused never settled back down until hours after it was heard. It was the kind of art my mother used to create, the kind that I admired because it held her very blood in it. Kylo's music consisted completely of Kylo, so much so that one would think Kylo himself was created from it. And while at first, he was an absolute pain in my ass (both literally and figuratively), he was everything I respected in a fellow artist―sincere in his work, even as he blessed the random street corners with the strum of his guitar for little to nothing in return. 

Even now as I stared across the table at him sketching on a napkin with a pen he found sitting on the windowsill, I couldn't help but to feel completely enamored with him as I had the first time I heard his voice. He had helped me gain the courage I needed to continue on my path just by simply being his obnoxious self. Of course, I could never tell him that out loud. 

I took a sip from my latte, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I watched him draw, noticing how he was trying to imitate my technique as best he could.

"Your proportions are a bit off, but considering how abstract your style is, I doubt anyone would notice." I commented, smirking as he shot me a glare.

"You don't see me criticizing your weird notebooks with all the sketches of hands in them..." He muttered, abandoning the pen on the table in order to grab his own coffee and take a huge gulp of it.

"Those are shitty practice doodles. They're supposed to be criticized." 

"Touché, pussycat." He grinned at me, balling up the napkin and tossing it across the table at me with a laugh. 

The paper ball bounced off of my arm, and I grabbed it, throwing it back at him and watching as it hit his shoulder before he swat it down to the floor below. He met my gaze with his big pouty eyes, his brows suddenly knit together in concern as he peered into my face, "Are you feeling better now?"

I stared at him for a minute, taking another sip of my latte as I thought about what to say, "...Yes, actually. Just anxious now, really."

He nodded his head understandingly, reaching across the table to grab one of my hands, absentmindedly running his thumb along the back of it, "Well, don't be... I've only heard you talk about your mom a few times before, but if she's anything like you used to say she was, then I'm sure she'll keep an open mind."

I let out a small sigh, looking down at our joined hands. Kylo's were much larger than mine, his fingers rough with callouses from the strings of his guitar, his thumb gently running over the soft skin of my knuckles. 

"You're not going to break up with me, are you?" He blurted suddenly, my gaze snapping back up to meet his. 

He seemed genuinely afraid for my answer, his eyes downcast towards the table as a deep frown marred his features. Setting my coffee down, I took his hand in both of mine, giving it a gentle squeeze as he finally looked back up at me. 

My voice came out soft and gentle, a tone I found myself speaking in a lot lately when we were alone together, "Why on earth would you think I would do that? Because my father doesn't approve?" 

"Precisely that reason actually." He mumbled, his other hand now resting on top of mine, "You wouldn't even look my way at first out of fear of your family somehow finding out, remember? Back when we first met? I had to work really hard just to get you to agree to go out with me..." 

"I know, but I did agree. And here we are a year later, still together in this same shitty coffee shop." I smiled fondly at him, "I've been through too much with you. Letting you go now would just be a waste." 

He seemed to doubt me, eyebrows raised with skepticism. I rolled my eyes, gently kicking his foot beneath the table, "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry... I just―I don't know. I feel paranoid, I guess. This is the longest I've ever been with someone, you know?"

"I'm well aware. But it's the same for me, really. You're the only person I've really been with. I can't imagine myself with anyone else at this point."

The natural spark of amusement that normally accompanied his hazel eyes returned, little golden sun-like flecks dancing around his irises, "Only me?"

His hands shifted and he interlocked our fingers together, a cute boyish grin brightening up his expression. The morning sunlight filtered in through the window beside our table and lit up his features, casting a golden glow over his pale skin. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and his hair was a mess of ebony curls, but somehow I was still mesmerized, just as I was earlier that morning when we were in bed together.

I wished I could somehow capture that feeling―the hypnotic effect he had over me―in one of my paintings, but even my paintbrush couldn't explain what I felt.

"You're the only one I can tolerate for extensive amounts of time." I muttered, feeling a blush creep up the back of my neck. 

"I'm honored." He squeezed my hands gently, leaning across the table to get a bit closer to me, "The feeling is mutual. Also, you're adorable, so that's a plus."

I scoffed at the compliment, "Shut up."

"You're adorable." He repeated, a smug smirk on his face, "Totally cute." 

I felt the blush rising to my cheeks, my face more than likely getting redder by the second, "Stop."

He let go of one of my hands to cup my cheek gently, his brows furrowed with concern once again, "When you blush, you hardly see the handprint, but it's still there..."

"It's not a big deal."

"It is."

There was silence then, Kylo's hand dropping back down to the table. He took another swig of his coffee, still studying my face. 

"I'm proud of you..." I told him, my voice quiet, "...for not hitting him, I mean."

He stared at me for a few moments, setting his coffee down before propping his elbow on the table and resting his head in the palm of his hand. He seemed to be debating on how to respond, his jaw clenched as if he were trying desperately to bite his tongue.

"I should have." He decided on finally, his eyes darkening as he spoke, "I would have if you hadn't grabbed me."

More silence.

"Hux... Has your dad... always hit you like that?" He asked tentatively, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

I thought about lying like I always had in the past―my dad? hitting me? pfffft, noooo―but after what he saw and might possibly continue to see, I figured it was useless to even try. Plus, I didn't want to lie to him for some reason. I had no desire to. Lying was easy for me to do with anyone else―Kylo was a completely different story.

"He has." I told him honestly, sighing.

"Oh."

He seemed bothered. I knew he was. But he showed no reaction besides that. And that made me relieved.

"Hux?"

"Yeah?"

"I care about you."

"I know."

"I'd do anything for you."

"...I know." 

"Do you?"

"...Yes."

"I mean it."

"Kylo... Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because someone needs to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not mean to make it this fluffy and cute, but I just kind of went with it lmao. plus I like the way it turned out so whatevs. but I promise you the next part of this will be nowhere near as innocent bc i'm horrible and I wanted to give an early birthday present to myself bc my birth month is fast approaching. 
> 
> leave me comments, lemme know what you think, bc I thrive off of your love. (i'm a needy bastard).
> 
> p.s. this is the only thing I've written so far in which hux's mother has actually been alive


	9. Nobody Stole my Car Radio, so we're Anything but Silent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like my really shitty top ref? lolzor
> 
> WARNING: LITERALLY THE FIRST HALF OF THIS PART IS NOTHING BUT SMUT BC I AM GARBAGE AND I COULDN'T GET THIS IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD SO I HAD TO WRITE IT OUT, OKAY, FIGHT ME (not really, i'm too smol for violence)
> 
> but yeahhhh, if you don't want smut, I suggest you skip to roughly about halfway down? i'd say skip this chapter in general but there's a cute memory in this and idk if you really wanna miss that. 
> 
> link to the playlist (which will probs have more songs added later) is right hyeh:  
> [Candy Man Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAL2X3k5N-ThDmn0FbVVyBuf4rn7ItHD5)

Armitage Hux

"Ren―ah!"

Upon leaving the coffee shop, Kylo had unexpectedly shoved me in the backseat of his car and crawled inside, hovering somewhat on top of me as he reached behind us to slam the door closed. Immediately thereafter, he made haste removing my pants, his lips crashing against mine to deliver sloppy open-mouthed kisses.

At first, I had shoved him off, looking up into those familiar dark pouty eyes, completely flustered, "What do you think you're doing? Someone could see us and―."

"My windows are tinted." He cut me off, sealing our lips again, his hands pinning each of my wrists above my head as he used the seatbelt to tie them up.

When he pulled away, he wore a devilish grin on his face, his cheeks slightly flushed with excitement as he whispered in my ear, his breath hot against my skin, "Besides, you need to relax. You've had a shit day so far. Wasn't this a fantasy of yours anyway?"

My eyes widened, a blush spreading across my face like wildfire, "That was a long time ago."

"Tell that to your sketchbooks." 

"Ren!"

He poked his bottom lip out in a pout, "Don't call me that as if you're about to lecture me. Especially since I'm taking care of you." 

"And that's tying me up in the back of your car so you can have your way with me? In a public parking lot?"

"Yes."

Before I could object any further, he palmed me through my boxers, making me gasp as he trailed kisses down my jaw and neck. His fingers dipped into the waistband of my shorts, tugging the piece of clothing down my legs at an agonizingly slow pace. Pushing my shirt up a bit to expose my waist, he nipped at my hip bones, his fingers curling around my already-hard cock. 

His voice was low and husky as he spoke, hazel eyes glazed over with lust as he peered up at me, "I know you like pulling my hair, sweetheart, but it looks like you'll have to do without it just this once." 

He was stroking me so slowly, taking his sweet time and making me writhe beneath him. He bit down near one of my hips when I began to squirm, a soft whimper tumbling past my lips as he licked the wound apologetically―yet another fresh mark left on my skin.

His head dipped even lower with his trail of kisses, his hand releasing my throbbing cock as his lips drew nearer. He paused, chancing a glance up at me with a smug smirk on his face, his deep voice sending a shiver up my spine as his hot breath caressed my skin. 

"You look like you're enjoying yourself..." He mused, one of his hands busy pushing my legs apart, "I really love it when you look at me like that..."

"Pervert..." I managed to rasp out, a sultry moan escaping my lips as Kylo's tongue trailed down my shaft, his plump lips soon taking in the tip as he lapped up the pre-come. 

His head soon began a steady bob, slowly taking my cock in his warm mouth inch-by-inch as my back arched from the pleasure. I tried desperately to move my hands, longing to tangle my fingers in his hair so I could push him down further, only to let out a whine of disapproval when I found he had bound my wrists tightly, the edges of the seatbelt slightly digging into my flesh. 

"Fuck... Kylo..." I could feel the back of his throat, his nose occasionally nestled in the small patch of ginger pubic hair as his mouth took in all of my length―as if he knew exactly what I had been thinking earlier.

He slipped one of his fingers in his mouth alongside my cock, lathering it up with saliva before pulling it out. My legs spread open, he circled my hole with the spit-slicked finger, soon pushing it inside of me as he sucked me off. I bit my lip, trying my best to stifle my moans when he suddenly added a second finger, eliciting a soft grunt from me as he pushed it inside and brushed against that spot that drove me crazy. 

It was becoming frustrating―being unable to touch him while he made my toes curl from the pleasure he was giving me, my body caught between riding his fingers or bucking my hips to the steady rhythm of his mouth.

"Kylo―," I felt choked as I cried out his name, my hands still bound above me even as I pulled at the restraints, "―close... Ah!"

I came inside of his mouth, my chest heaving as he swallowed it. As my length slid out from between his lips, a few drops of come spilled onto my waist, and I watched through clouded eyes as he lapped up every last drop with his tongue, riding out the aftershocks of my orgasm on his fingers until they were pulled out of me.

His face was flushed, his eyes still glossy and dark. He came up to kiss me, and I let him, able to taste myself on his lips. 

"Did you like that...?" He asked quietly, untying the seatbelt from my wrists.

He somehow seemed less confident than before, and it made me want to hold him closer despite the awkward position I was in. 

I nodded my head weakly in response, my arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders once they were free, "I liked it, but now thanks to you I'll have to walk through the dorms looking like you just blew me in the back of a car." 

"I guarantee you half of those sluts wouldn't even bat an eye. They'd probably be jealous actually." He laughed, one of his hands cupping my cheek as he pressed another quick kiss to my lips.

His confidence had returned. It made me happy. It was a strange feeling, much like most of what he made me feel. 

"Arrogant." I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Honest." He corrected me, peeling his body away from mine as he sat up, "Now put your pants back on, Gingerbread. We have things to do." 

"Wait... What about you?"

He seemed almost surprised by my question, quirking up an amused brow, "What about me?"

"Don't you want me to―?"

His eyebrows shot up in realization, a light blush dusting his cheeks, "Oh! Uh... You don't have to. I just―I did that for your enjoyment mostly. Not that I would mind if you―you know what? Don't worry about it. There will be plenty of time for that later. Please put your pants back on before I'm tempted..."

I rolled my eyes, snatching my clothes up from the floorboard, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to ride you later." 

"Christ, Hux―."

"Don't play innocent after ravaging me in a parking lot." I snapped, slipping on my boxers and then my pants, "I know the real reason your computer has a virus on it. I've seen your search terms, I know exactly what you're into."

It was his turn to roll his eyes at me, shooting me an unimpressed look despite the darkening blush on his face, "Why were you looking through my search history?"

"I wasn't. I saw you erasing it. 'Red headed twink?' Really?"

"Shut up." He gently shoved my shoulder, making me laugh as he glared daggers at me, "Don't forget I found your tumblr." 

I shut up then, instantly regretting every nsfw post I ever made.

"Come on." He chuckled, "We need to go get your meds."

"Yeah, okay. But you're walking in with me since you're making me look like a whore."

"Fair enough." 

People shot us weird looks when we finally got out of the backseat of the car, making me feel a bit unnerved until I got in on the passenger side and saw Kylo press the CD button on the radio. The CD I had made for him was still inside of the player. Kylo skipped the first few tracks to find where we had left off on it last night, and I watched as a wide grin stretched across his face once he heard the music that began to play. 

"Hux, I think this might officially be the gayest thing you've done."

"Oh, shut up."

Closer by Tegan and Sara began to play through the speakers, and I rolled my eyes as Kylo backed out of the parking spot, his fingers tapping to the beat of the music on the steering wheel. His joke tossed aside, he began quietly singing along to the words, his smooth deep voice sending me into a bit of a trance as I struggled to hear every note. 

As we drove through the familiar streets, we stopped at a traffic light by a large green field―the spot where our pride festival was last year.

Kylo had played with his band at that festival, sporting a pastel pink t-shirt with the motto of our university's recently formed gay-straight alliance on it. He had been happy to help me start up the club and set up a table at the event, especially once I had managed to land his band some time on stage. 

I hadn't expected his performance to involve me, but it did.

It was a good day that day. I had a good time just openly being myself with people that were like me, and we had handed out almost every single flier and t-shirt we had at our club's table. A good day, indeed, despite the sunburn I had on my nose and cheeks.

When the Knights were finally set up on stage, one of them had told me it would be in my best interest to stand in the wings, which left me very confused. Regardless, I did as I was told and made my way backstage, waiting for the show to start. When it did, Kylo waltzed up on stage with his hair tied back into a sloppy bun, a flower crown from our club table perched atop his head.

"This goes out to someone very special to me," He spoke into the mic, a devious smile on his lips as he briefly glanced my way, "Let's all welcome to the stage, Armitage Hux, everyone!"

And before I even realized what was happening, Kylo had dragged me out onto the stage, his arm fastened in what would later become his usual spot around my waist. 

He sang to me. And afterwards, backstage, I had let him kiss me for the first time.

My fingers brushed against my lips as I stared out at the now-empty field, watching it pass by once the light had finally turned green. 

"It's not just all physical..." Kylo sang beside me, "I'm the type who won't get oh-so-critical..."

Soon, I found myself singing along with him, feeling my heart skip a beat once he glanced over at me with that lovely lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"So let's make things physical... I won't treat you like you're oh-so-typical..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WOW LOOK AT ME I LEARNED HOW TO HYPERLINK SHIT. I feel so old. i'm turning 19 this month. rip me. 
> 
> that smut was a gift to myself, i'm sorry. had to add some sassy hux in there as well bc sass master hux is my aesthetic. does that even make sense? idk, fight me, i'm an old man. 
> 
> thoughts? how'd hux's memory affect you? I put Closer on the playlist, so do listen to it if you've never heard the song before. (i'll probably add even more songs to the playlist later bc music really helps me focus my ideas when I write). 
> 
> pls follow me on tumblr bc I think i'm hilarious:  
> [kciel](http://kciel.tumblr.com/)


	10. One, Two, Three... Poe, Finn, Rey, Geez...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey a Britney spears ref at the beginning bc fight me
> 
> also, couldn't decide on whether I wanted finnrey or stormpilot in this, so instead of making an actual decision, I said fuck it and put them in a poly relationship, so yeah, prepare for finn/rey/poe and poor single phas (my poor bby)
> 
> this chapter is a literal clusterfuck, i'm sorry

Armitage Hux

"Hello? Mom?"

I turned the radio down when Kylo answered his phone. We had just parked outside of the two large residence halls at the back end of the school campus when his cellphone had suddenly rang loudly from its spot on the console between us.

Kylo pressed the speaker button and set the phone in the cup holder, letting out a somewhat irritated sigh as his mother's nagging voice filled the car.

"―got a call from a resident, saying that you got in a verbal argument with Brendol again, but this time, they said you threatened him physically. Mind telling me just what the hell that's all about? I don't need another lawsuit because of―."

"Mom." Kylo cut her off, his eyes narrowing into defensive slits as he glared at the cracked screen of his phone, "Whoever reported this obviously didn't stick around for the whole shebang. Brendol hit Hux in the face. He deserved more than just a damn threat from me."

"He... what? He hit Hux?" Her voice had softened considerably now, evident worry etched in her tone, "Is he okay?"

"I'm fine, Leia. Thank you." I answered, a hint of a smile curling at the corners of my lips at the thought of her legitimately worrying about my wellbeing. 

"I'm glad to hear that, dear. Why on earth would he hit you?"

I bit my lip, unsure of how to word my response. Turning to Kylo for help, he nodded his head in understanding, clearing his throat awkwardly, "He's Hux's father, and Hux was not 'out' yet to his family. He apparently heard us, uh, together..."

"Christ..." She muttered.

"―and thennnn, he just showed up outside of my door this morning and hit Hux so hard that the handprint didn't fade for nearly two hours. I, then―rightfully so, mind you―told him that if he did anything to hurt Hux ever again, I would get him evicted or I would break his fingers."

"Don't injure him. Again, no lawsuits. An eviction, however, can be arranged as long as you―."

"Plant weed? Yeah, I know, already thought about it."

I looked at him incredulously then, my eyes wide when I heard Leia simply laugh in response, as if that was an incredibly normal and totally legal thing to say.

"Your father would be proud."

"I'm sure."

"But Hux―," she addressed me, my ears immediately perking up to listen, "―don't you worry about your father. We won't let him lay another hand on you. If he does, just remember Ben has had fighting classes since he was eight―."

"Mom!" Kylo groaned, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head, "Please..." 

"I'll just break out the photo albums next time you two are over. No use whining, son. By the way, when will you two be coming ov―?"

"Okay, bye, Mom. Nice talking to you!" Kylo interrupted her, immediately pressing the end button before turning to look at me, "I swear she only acts this way when you're around. It's like she's trying to embarrass me."

"That wouldn't surprise me." I laughed, watching as he pulled the visor down to look in the mirror and check his hair, "You look fine. I should be the one worrying about my looks right now." 

"Whatever. If it wasn't for your resting bitch face, you would be nowhere near as intimidating because you look so damn cute all the time."

"You're such a kiss ass."

"Yeah, but I only kiss yours."

"And it better stay that way, or else I'll kick yours." I mumbled, leaning across the console to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Soon, we were both out of the car and marching up the few short steps to the entrance of the residence hall. I pulled my student ID out of my wallet and pressed it against the scanner, satisfied once the small light on top of it flashed green as the door sounded with a click. Once we walked into the main lobby, Kylo stopped at the front desk to sign his name in the guestbook, making small talk with the receptionist as he usually did when he came here with me.

The girl was pretty―blonde hair with bright blue eyes, a few freckles dotting her nose. She gave Kylo a dimpled smile, very polite and energetic in demeanor―one of those super positive go-getters.

I didn't miss the predatory gleam in her eyes as she gazed up at Kylo, or the way she tucked her hair gently behind her ear and leaned forward as if whatever he said to her was of the utmost importance. 

It was something I had grown very accustomed to―people flirting with him―and it still ignited a small spark of jealousy within me. Yet, I wasn't bothered by it, not as much as I used to be. He had proven to me long ago that I had no reason to doubt his loyalty. 

And sure enough, he continued to prove it to be true, soon walking his way back over to me, eyes rolling playfully once his back was to her. As he grabbed my hand and slipped his fingers between mine, I felt a strange fluttery feeling swell up in my chest, a small smile invading my lips as I held onto him possessively and walked past the girl with a triumphant grin. I led him down the corridor to the door leading to the elevators, scanning my card once again. With another satisfying click, I stuffed the card back into my pocket and swung the door open, dragging Kylo behind me towards the two elevators. 

I let him press the buttons since he was practically a giant man-child, and we soon found ourselves on the second floor of the building―loud cheers sounding from the common area. As we walked by, we both paused outside the entrance, instantly spotting a rather large group of people crowded around the flat screen television on the wall with Phasma and Poe at the center of the commotion.

Both of them held PlayStation controllers in their hands, Poe halfway on top of Phasma in a means of distracting her from whatever game they were playing as she poked her tongue out in silent concentration, shoving him off with a deafening roar of triumph as she apparently won. Poe landed on the couch cushions nearby with a groan, reaching into his pocket for a twenty dollar bill and reluctantly pressing it into the palm of her greedy hand. The people who had gathered around to watch all shouted their approval, a few offering to play her next.

"Hux!" Phasma shouted once she spotted me, a proud grin stretching across her face as she motioned for me to come closer.

I complied, though reluctantly, and stood in front of the two of them with Kylo trailing behind me. As I expected, he was almost immediately dragged away from me, various classmates and the like pulling him in every which direction while he indulged them in an awkward low voice―always uncomfortable with his own popularity. 

"Have you seen Finn today?" I was looking at Phasma as I spoke, but my question was directed towards Poe who was still pathetically sprawled across the blue cushions of the sofa―face down in existential crisis mode, always a poor loser. 

He lifted up his head to look at me finally, his messy dark hair falling into his face, "Probably still in you guys' room. I stayed last night, but I left at like two in the morning because Phas lured me out with booze. Rey is probably still there though, so don't be surprised if you walk in on something."

I crinkled up my nose in disgust, crossing my arms over my chest, "How did all of you fit in the bed?"

"We didn't. We were all on the floor." He smirked, propping himself up on his elbows, "Don't worry. None of us did anything in your room."

"Thank God..." I breathed, letting out an exasperated sigh as he laughed.

"Just make sure you knock."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it, Dameron." 

"For someone so grumpy, you sure do look like you had a fun night." Phasma mused, smirking as she glanced over at Poe, who nodded knowingly.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them, too tired to actually give a shit about their teasing for once, "Yeah? Well, what can I say? You sluts can't have all the fun."

"Damn, dude. Feisty today." Poe chuckled, brushing his hair back with his hand.

"I wish I could be a slut like you two. I haven't gotten any action in a month." Phasma whined.

"Tinder, babe."

"Fuck off, Dameron." 

"Kylo," I called, smirking as he instantly took the opportunity to get away from the two girls chatting with him, "Let's go. You might get to see your cousin today."

"Gross." He muttered, already well aware of her late night affairs with Poe and Finn.

"Bye losers." I called to our friends as I dragged Kylo back into the hallway.

We walked down the corridor in silence, hand-in-hand as we rounded a corner and stopped at the second door to the left. Room 2187. 

"I don't have to go in with you, do I? Because Rey is probably in there, and if she's naked, I will be forced to bleach my eyes."

I turned to look at Kylo, immediately rolling my eyes at his serious expression, "Yes, you do. If I have to see it, you do too."

"Ugh... But she's fucking Poe and he's like my brother, and she's my cousin, so it's like indirect incest―."

"Yeah? Well, she's fucking my roommate too, so just―."

"Guys!"

Both of our mouths snapped shut when Rey suddenly swung open the door and glared accusingly at the two of us, "You realize we can hear you in here, right? Christ..."

Death glare still present, she pushed the door further back and held it open for the both of us, arms crossed over her chest, "Come on in, dipshits." 

I stepped inside, taking note of her disheveled appearance―her brown hair tied up in a sloppy bun atop her head, messy black makeup around her eyes, and only dressed in an oversized black t-shirt that was more than likely Finn's. She was basically me, which made it clear she had definitely been fucking around earlier. 

"Kylie." Rey said with a smirk as Kylo followed me in, earning herself a scoff from her cousin.

"She-demon." He retorted, letting out a quiet 'oof' when she shoved his back slightly before closing the door behind us.

Finn was sitting on the floor in front of the microwave, shaking his head as he stirred what looked to be hot cocoa around in his mug, "You two are so loud." 

His dark brown eyes flickered over to the two of us, a playful grin lighting up his features, "You look like you had fun, Hux."

"I should be saying the same to you..." I muttered, dragging Kylo past him towards my suite, "You guys didn't―?"

"We didn't do anything, I swear." Finn laughed, a sly grin that too closely resembled Poe's invading his lips, "Not in there anyway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing Hux's residence hall off of mine, so if you're a college student living in a dorm, i'm sorry if it sounds different from yours because it's based solely off of mine. the only difference is that I was generous enough to make it 2 to a dorm instead of 4 to a dorm like my school has it set up lmao.
> 
> oh and i'm in no way claiming that this poly relationship between finn, rey, and poe is accurately displayed bc I don't know what i'm doing lmao. I just couldn't decide which ship to go with, so I was like, why not both? 
> 
> again this chapter is literally a clusterfuck


	11. My Son was Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating for a long ass time and leaving you with a shitty chapter I wrote in my American lit class :')

Brendol Hux

My son was gay.

I found I could not stop repeating that phrase to myself. Somehow, the idea that if I said it enough times, it would cease to be true, had wormed its way into my head.

My son was gay.

I found myself gazing at the only family photo I had once again, this time my eyes zeroing in on the torn face of my second wife, Marii.

Rushing over to the small trash bin in the corner of the room, I threw myself to the floor suddenly and began rummaging through the garbage, determined to find her face again. Still, I came up with nothing and instead, turned to my phone.

I found her Facebook page in the same inactive state she had left it in, her last post from a few years ago being a photo she had taken of our son. In it, he was holding the famous portrait he had painted of her, the light, gentle shades gazing out at the camera with an eternal, serene stare. It was one of the few photos I had seen of him, in which he truly appeared genuinely happy. The expression he wore matched that of the peaceful one his mother wore in the painting. 

It bothered me. My son was gay. 

The memory of Marii crying on the phone came flooding back to me. She had just found out she was pregnant, and she begged for me to take responsibility. I didn’t have much of a choice in that moment. My first wife had been listening in on the phone call. 

She was angry over the affair, but she only became angrier when I insisted it wasn’t my child. She, for whatever reason, held sympathy for Marii, possibly—or so I theorized—due to a past miscarriage she had had. Regardless, she ended up divorcing me, and I was left with Marii.

And though she proved a better wife later on, I showed no interest in the bastard child growing inside her belly.

It wasn’t till he was a toddler that I accepted him as my child and began living with the two. The resemblance between us was uncanny, and I could no longer deny that we were, in fact, related.

Armitage was Marii’s world; that much I knew. He was always my one way to mess with her, to really get a good reaction out of her. Sometimes, I would pretend to lose him in stores or parks just to make her worry and freak out. When the boy grew older, I would make up mean things to tell Marii, claiming Armitage would say those things behind her back. 

I would make them miserable, and while their bond was strong, it would eventually wane, and he would leave her. And now, she knew how it felt to be alone—to be left behind.

But my son was gay.

And I couldn’t help but wonder what it would take for their bond to completely snap.

I went to my contacts. Marii’s number was surprisingly still there. I clicked on it and let the number dial, and I waited.

“Hello?”

“I have something to tell you.”

My son was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can we pls discuss how brendol goes from somewhat worried father to sadist whenever he's upset

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me feedback bc tbh if nobody reads this, I probs won't continue it lmao
> 
> Follow me on tumblr pls: kciel.tumblr.com
> 
> *finger guns* thx m8


End file.
